1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer enclosures, and in particular to computer enclosures having fastening devices for readily securing drive brackets to the enclosures and readily detaching the drive brackets from the enclosures.
2. Related Art
When a conventional computer is assembled, a drive bracket is firstly mounted in a computer enclosure. Then data storage devices such as a hard disk drive (HDD), a floppy disk drive (FDD) and a compact disk read only memory (CD-ROM) drive are attached to the drive bracket.
Users and manufacturers require the drive bracket to be installed in the computer enclosure quickly and easily. A drive bracket is typically secured to a computer enclosure by riveting or by using a number of screws. However, such means are cumbersome and time-consuming. Extra components such as rivets or screws increase costs. Furthermore, during assembly, extra operating space for attaching the rivets or screws is required.
Computers are continually being made smaller and smaller. All space inside a computer enclosure needs to be used, such as space under a drive bracket. Electronic components located under the drive bracket need to be maintained or replaced from time to time, requiring removal of the drive bracket. Therefore, easy removal of the drive bracket is required.
Examples of conventional computer enclosures are disclosed in Taiwan Patents Nos. 296079, 296078 and 276790, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,367. Unfortunately, the computer enclosures disclosed therein have a number of shortcomings. In particular, when users want to access electronic components under drive brackets, the drive brackets must still be unscrewed. This is unduly laborious and inconvenient.
Thus, a computer enclosure which overcomes the abovementioned problems is desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a computer enclosure having fastening devices for readily securing a drive bracket to the enclosure and readily detaching the drive bracket from the enclosure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a computer enclosure having fastening devices which firmly fix a drive bracket to the enclosure.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, a computer enclosure comprises a cage and a drive bracket. The cage comprises a base wall, and two side walls extending upwardly from the base wall. A box-shaped supporting portion is formed from a front edge of the base wall. A top portion of a front edge of each side wall extends inwardly and rearwardly to fold back over itself and form a fastening device. Each fastening device includes two symmetrically opposing L-shaped portions, and a sliding space. A pair of L-shaped latches is outwardly stamped from each of opposite side plates of the drive bracket, for being received in the sliding space of the corresponding fastening device. A plurality of apertures is defined in a vertical wall of the supporting portion in alignment with a plurality of holes of tabs of the drive bracket, for extension of screws therethrough.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments of the present invention with the attached drawings, in which: